It Only Takes a Moment
by Emery Saks
Summary: Immediately after kissing Marian Paroo in the River City library, Harold Hill reflects upon his actions and realizes the town librarian is more of a challenge than he initially thought.


Kissing Marian Paroo had been impulsive. Harold Hill realized that once he had a moment to reflect on his actions. He'd only meant it as a playful gesture – a moment of spontaneity seized when the unsuspecting librarian was preoccupied with processing the knowledge that his "marbles" were, in reality, marshmallows. But, he hadn't been prepared for the jolt that rushed through him when his lips brushed the warm plane of her cheek.

Unlike so many of his actions, the stolen kiss hadn't been plotted or planned, and that was unusual for him. Although quite adept at swift reactions – after all, a man in his business had to think quickly on his feet to survive – Harold always prided himself on his ability to meticulously plan every step of a scheme. As he had told Marcellus earlier that evening, "This is a refined operation son, and I've got it timed down to the last wave of the brakeman's hand on the last train outta town." And, he usually did.

But, he hadn't planned on kissing Marian Paroo. At least not tonight. Harold grinned. What was that line? The best-laid plans of mice and men? He shook his head ruefully. He needed to brush up on his Burns. Perhaps he should've forgone the dancing and immersed himself in classical poetry. Upon reflection, that seemed the likelier avenue to Miss Paroo's affections. Far likelier than accosting her like a Saturday night rowdy at a public dance hall, as she had so eloquently put it. Harold felt his grin fading as the voice in his head chastised him once again. _Foolhardy_. He hadn't meant to play the romance card yet. Not this soon. But as River City's delightfully-young librarian stood there before him, hair deliciously tousled, spectacles long ago discarded and her cheeks a lovely pink from the exertion of dancing, he'd been unable to resist the charming temptation she presented. So without a second thought, he cheekily offered her a marshmallow and, after depositing it between those gorgeous crimson lips, he leaned in and kissed her.

He'd immediately spied the open-palmed shot coming at him as Marian instinctively reacted to his brazen gesture, and he ducked just in time to avoid the well-deserved smack. Poor Tommy Djilas wasn't as fortunate and ended up on the receiving end of the blow. Harold experienced a pang of remorse as the young man was sent sprawling to the floor; however, his regret was short lived. Miss Paroo was sure to regroup, and he needed a quick escape if he wanted to avoid Tommy's fate. Eyes alighting on the dumbwaiter, he frowned but then shrugged. It wasn't the most traditional means of exiting a sticky situation, but then again, when had he ever done anything by the book? Grabbing a novel from the nearby stack, Harold stepped back onto the creaking dumbwaiter and then grinned from behind his recently-appropriated makeshift shield: Marian Paroo had spirit. _She didn't have a bad right hook, either_, he thought to himself as the dumbwaiter came to a stop at the lower level. If he wasn't certain the librarian would give him a thorough dressing down, he might have risked her considerable wrath to offer a cheeky comment on her boxing skills; however, he was fairly sure he'd receive a well-deserved scolding if he stayed, and that wouldn't help his cause at all. So although the urge to turn back and gauge the lovely librarian's reaction was rather strong, Harold resisted the siren's song, and sprinted forward to vault over the counter before disappearing into the night.

He was well aware of the shocked stares he garnered as he raced from the library, but it was dark, and he didn't think too many folks would be able to recognize him. It was until he rounded the corner of East Oak that he finally slowed down. He had probably been rash in his actions. Harold shook his head. He had never been prone to sneaking a kiss this early on and certainly not in a venue as public as a library! What had gotten into him? He cast his mind over the past few months. It'd been ages since he'd had an adversary as intelligent as she, and it had been more than a long while since he'd been with a woman, especially one as lovely as Marian Paroo. He chuckled, recalling the vision of her standing before him, marshmallow settled between her parted lips.

"She _is_ lovely, isn't she," he pondered aloud as he leisurely strolled along the sidewalk. Not only that, she seemed to possess an uncanny knack for seeing right through him. Harold halted as the thought penetrated his amusement. _She's more than lovely_, he admitted to himself, a spark of awareness flickering through him. _She's educated and observant and more than capable of keeping me on my toes._

"She's an equal," Harold murmured and was, at once, simultaneously concerned and intrigued by the startling realization. In the past, he had religiously touted the mantra that intelligent women were to be avoided. It was far too easy for them to divine his schemes. But something about this feisty piano teacher caused him to consider disregarding this long-held belief. He had no doubt he could inevitably charm Marian Paroo. With his affable nature and handsome features, he would eventually pull the wool over her eyes just like he did with everyone else. There wasn't a woman alive who could resist the sweet nothings that he whispered so convincingly. It might take a little longer than to what he was accustomed, but if there was something Harold Hill liked even more than the ladies, it was a challenge. A lengthy pursuit would only make claiming his victory sweeter when the time came to take her to his bed.

His bed.

A pleasant shudder passed through the conman as he contemplated the lovely librarian nestled snugly in his arms while his skillful hands roved along her lithe figure. He imagined the soft sounds of pleasure that would escape her as he trailed his lips along her slender neck. The sensation of her fingers curling into his hair as he gently nipped at her skin. He had been delighted to discover the curve of her waist as they gaily danced in the library, but now he was eager to ascertain the gentle slope of her hip as she writhed beneath his knowledgeable hands and eagerly pressed closer to him, desperate to find the release he would promise her. His lips spread over an avid grin. It was a delightful tableau to imagine. But even as he contemplated the tempting scenario, it alarmed him to acknowledge the other scenario lurking in the back of his mind: the white wooden swing in the Paroo front yard on West Elm. Marian ensconced on one end, softly brushing against him, her hand gently clasped within his own. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she regaled him with stories of her latest shipment of books, her words tumbling out breathlessly as she shared her pleasure with him. When she paused to catch her breath, he would lean forward and softly capture her lips with his in an affectionate kiss. When they parted, she would gaze at him with tender eyes before pressing closer to rest her head against his shoulder, content to sit with him in companionable silence.

Harold suddenly recalled the faint smell of lilacs that had enveloped him when he'd pressed his lips against Marian's warm cheek. It hadn't been a cloying smell. Rather, it was quite natural and almost … dainty. It was at odds with the frosty demeanor the librarian had presented thus far. He found himself wondering what else lay beneath the stoic librarian persona Miss Paroo so deftly projected. He was reminded of the sound of her breathless gasps when he backed her behind the podium and leaned in to taste her crimson lips. _So many tantalizing glimpses to whet a man's appetite. _Harold found himself eager to discover all her secrets. Perhaps he could arrange a chance meeting with her again at the library or possibly the Candy Kitchen?

He would have pondered this more, but reality quickly stepped in and ended his pleasant musings when he spied the school board gathered around a lamppost at the corner near the intersection of East Oak and Center Street. Ducking into an alleyway, he quickly disappeared into the shadows and berated himself for being so careless. His pleasant fantasy of pursuing Marian Paroo on a personal level came to an abrupt end. He was breaking his own rules with this pursuit. Harold knew better than to ever allow sentiment to muddle a well-conceived con.

What was wrong with him? She was a mere librarian, and here he was acting like a lovesick fool. Lovely or not, Marian Paroo was a means to an end. If he played his cards right, she would be a _rewarding_ means to an end, but nothing more. However, he had to win her affection before he could indulge in anything she would eventually offer him. Although his actions in the library had been vastly satisfying, he would readily admit they would most likely prove to be costly. Harold pursed his lips in displeasure. Mistake number three, and he hadn't even been in River City for three weeks. What was wrong with him? He was allowing sentiment to muddle reason.

It was time to focus his attention on the task at hand. There was lost ground to be regained if the librarian was to be swayed to his side. But, if he kept his mind firmly on his goal, it wouldn't be much of a concern. After all, he was Professor Harold Hill. He'd never met a female he hadn't been able to charm with his honeyed words. In fact, there wasn't a woman east of the Mississippi who had ever refused his heated advances. Harold's eyes lit up with masculine arrogance. He was most eager to experience all of the delights Marian Paroo would surely offer. The corners of his mouth lifted in amusement when he recalled her tousled hair and the haughty gleam in her eyes as he followed her up the stairwell. But, she hadn't been entirely adverse to his advances. He had discerned her enjoyment as she danced in his arms. Granted, Marian hadn't known it was him leading her through the delightful steps, but he was all too aware of the feel of her soft curves nestled beneath his palms. It had been a long time since his last conquest in Illinois, and Miss Gladys Johnson had been somewhat homely. The knowledge that Marian Paroo was not only feisty but also gorgeous had sent his pulse racing once again as he contemplated all the other _things_ he would indulge in with her.

Secure with the confidence born of a thousand cons, Harold began to whistle a jaunty tune and stepped onto a side street. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he nodded cheerfully to a passerby and continued on to the boarding house. Marian Paroo was going to be quite the challenge. But he would win her confidence, and before the month was over, he'd have her breathlessly calling out his name. He grinned. He'd have her doing more than that by the time he left town. And he promised himself, a gleam in his eyes, the next time he indulged in a little canoodling with her, the kiss wouldn't be stolen.


End file.
